Moments of Life
by Tony Tony Asako
Summary: Some random one-shots about Gaara and Matsuri. Please, read and review!
1. Snow

**Snow**

It was snowing that day in Suna.

Matsuri looked with amazement the white flakes falling. It was so new for her, the freezing cold, the calm in the air, the white that began to appear on the rooftops...

She shivered and continued to walk.

The young girl wrapped her scarf around her neck again. Her breath made little smoke clouds in the air. It made her giggle like a little child. She tried to pick some of the snowflakes with her tongue. And before she realized, she was running, her mouth open, laughing.

After five minutes, she stopped, remembering suddenly who she was: a chuunin of the village of Suna and not a child anymore. Sometimes, she regretted not to be a child anymore; she could do anything she wanted, like playing around, having a doll in her arms, give a kiss to her parents...

Sad memories drifted into her mind. It was so long ago that her parents died, killed by some ninja's. Since then, her childhood wasn't anymore what you could call a childhood. Being orphan wasn't fun.

"Matsuri?"

She looked up and saw the Kazekage in front of her. He was wrapped in a big coat and a scarf around his neck, hiding a part of his face.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here in the cold? You've been standing here for fifteen minutes. Your shoulders are all white by the snow."

Was it so long she has been thinking?

She snapped again out of her thoughts, feeling the arm of Gaara around her shoulders, taking her inside the palace. Her face went crimson.

"If you stay longer in the cold, you'll be sick. Temari just poured some tea. You'd like to have some?"

"S-Sure."

And she followed her former Sensei inside, still blushing at the memory of his arm around her shoulders...

* * *

_**I really like the pairing GaaraxMatsuri, so I decided to make so one shots about them. Here's the first one. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please, review, I'm open to every constructive criticism. **_


	2. Desert Silence

**_New one-shot. Hope you'll like it! Please, review, I'm open to any constructive criticism!_

* * *

**

Desert Silence

It was summer in Suna. The heat was unbearable at day, and when the evening fell over the village hidden in the sand, the cold came almost immediately back.

It was at that moment that Matsuri choose to come out of her home, to make a little walk through the village and to finish her day with a last visit on the walls, watching the desert in the night.

Somewhere in a street, she met Gaara.

"G-Gaara-sensei. What are you doing here?"

"Taking some fresh air. I needed to see something else than paperwork."

"Ah. Well...I'm going to watch the desert from the outer wall. It was nice to meet you, Gaara-sensei."

"May I join you?"

Matsuri stopped, stunned. Gaara just asked her permission to join her.

"S-Sure. You're the Kazekage. I don't see why you couldn't join me."

"You would like to stay alone?"

"No, no. I always enjoy your company."

He looked at her with his green-marine eyes for a while. Matsuri couldn't snap out of it.

"Well, let's go then."

Once up there, the two young people sat down and observed the sleeping desert in silence.

"It's beautiful." said Gaara calm.

"I come here every night, staring at the horizon."

"Why?"

"I don't know actually. Maybe because I enjoy the silence of the place?"

"That could be a good reason...I think I'll come some more times here when I'm tired of the paperwork..."

Matsuri became red by future pleasure she would have to spend some more time with her former sensei...


	3. Cookies

**Cookies**

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" yelled the young girl.

She had tried to make some cookies, but even after her third try, they came out of the oven, burned and all.

At the same time, somebody knocked at her door. She threw her cooking gloves on the table and went to the door.

It was Temari, he sister of the Kazekage.

"Hi Matsuri...So, you're in a bad mood."

The young girl sighed and made enter her friend.

"I'm desperately trying to bake some cookies and as you can see, I'm not making anything good of it..."

"For Gaara?"

Matsuri became red at the second that Temari pronounced the name of her brother.

"W-What tells you it's for him?"

"Just a guess. Let's see...I help you with baking this and you help me with the next arrival of paperwork, OK?"

"Well...OK than."

***

Matsuri and Temari were working like crazy on the paperwork since a few hours. It was hard and boring, but Matsuri thought that it was worthy.

After all, Gaara said that he really appreciated her cookies...

* * *

_**New one shot! Hope you liked it.**_

_**I'm going to sound stupid right now, but could someone tell me how to ask someone to beta read?**_

_**Please, review! **_


	4. Jealous!

**Jealous!**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid!"

Matsuri ran to the training field. She was late again; the festival of yesterday finished really too late.

"Please, Gaara-sensei, don't be there already, please make that he isn't there yet..."

When she arrived at the entry, she tripped and felt badly on the ground. She yelled out of pain.

"Sh--!"

"You shouldn't speak like that." replied a calm voice from behind her.

She looked behind her and saw her sensei. He seemed to be tired too, even if he acted not to be it.

He crouched down.

"Let me see."

"W-What?"

"Your ankle."

And before she could answer, he had taken her foot and took her shoe off. Her ankle was red and began to swallow.

"That's not nice to see. I'm taking you too the hospital."

"No! I'm..."

"I'm taking you too the hospital. I it got worse, I wouldn't forgive myself."

He took her in his arms, in the bridal style. Matsuri was red of embarrassment and pleasure.

_Gaara-sama...Is carrying me...in his arms!_

In the hospital, the diagnostic was simple: broken ankle. Once the doctor was outside, she began to groan at herself:

"Great! You go too late home, after staying too long with Ryoku at the festival, doesn't sleep enough, runs to be in time and trips. And now, thanks to yourself, you're stuck with three months with a plaster."

"Don't blame yourself. It can always happen. Kakuro had a broken wrist because he slipped in the stairs...About who were you talking?"

"Huh?"

"That guy with who you went to the festival."

"Oh, you mean Ryoku! He's a little boy that lives next to me with his parents. His mother was sick and his father on a mission, so I took him to the party. That's all."

"Ah."

Gaara looked away. Matsuri didn't believe it. He was actually jealous!

* * *

**_I'm back! Donno where the idea for this one came from...It just came out of my fingertips...Hope you like it! _**

**_Please, review!_**


	5. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

The baby was crying like crazy in the arms of Gaara. His sister Temari had asked him to take care of her child. And before he could answer, she was gone with her husband Shikamaru.

Now, he was stuck between his duties as Kazekage, as sensei and as babysitter.

Who could imagine that Gaara would babysit?

But he had no time to think about it. The baby was yelling in his ears and he smelled really bad since a few minutes. He had asked his brother Kankuro for help, but that #+* decided to escape of his duty as brother by deserting the house with the good reason that he had some pupils that were waiting for him.

Gaara was two hours late for Matsuri's training and the paperwork for that day would never be done.

The bell rang and the baby cried harder. Sighing, he opened the door and saw his pupil in front of him.

"Ma-Matsuri?"

"Sorry Gaara-sama, but I didn't saw you, so I thought you had a...A baby?!"

And she rushed the house in and took the kid in her arms. The young man closed the door behind her and answered:

"Temari and Shikamaru left him in my hands and I really don't know what to do."

"It's obvious what you have to do. His back is all wet. Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs but..."

"Did Temari left you something with the baby?"

"The bag, there on the table, but..."

Matsuri went upstairs and in the bathroom she began to change the baby's nappy. Gaara looked at her, stunned. His student was acting like a real mother would do...

"There! You're clean again, little one."

Matsuri laughed and rocked the baby. She looked so sweet with the little human in her arms that Gaara just melted.

"Here."

"Huh?"

She presented the baby. He took him in his own arms, hesitating. But when the baby fell asleep, he gave him one of his rare smiles. Matsuri looked at the kid next to him. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

_**I like this one, it's kind of cute. Please, review, even if you don't like it! And I'm open to any ideas!**_


	6. Purple Moon

**Purple Moon**

"What if the moon wasn't white..."

"Huh?"

Gaara looked at Matsuri. She had always the most random conversation subjects.

"What if the moon wasn't white, but purple."

"Why would you have the moon purple?"

"Donno. Just imagining it."

Gaara turned his look back to the moon and tried to imagine it purple.

"That doesn't fit." he answered. "You wouldn't see it in the night sky, than if it is white. I like the moon the way it is. It helps me to relax after a long day of hard work."

"I...guess you're right."

Matsuri smiled and Gaara took her hand.

_**I'm back! Please review! I need to know what you think about it, it really helps me to continue to write. Any constructive criticism are welcome, but no flames please.**_


	7. Book

**_Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next one-shot, Book. It's very short, but it's a favorite of a friend of mine...I'll post some other chapters soon._**

* * *

**Book**

"What are you reading Matsuri?"

"An adventure book I got..."

He looked from behind her shoulder to the book. She seemed to be really absorbed by the story.

"Is it a good book?"

"Yeah. I began yesterday and I just can't stop reading it."

She turned the page and continued to read. Gaara began to read with her. He didn't really understand the plot, missing the first chapters of the story, but soon after that, he sat down next to her and was with his princess in the middle of the universe were knights fights monsters to save their love...


	8. Scared

**_Another update the same day! This idea popped in my head a few days ago..._****Scared**

* * *

The sand storm was wiping hard against the walls of the houses of Suna.

Gaara turned in circles in his bureau. Matsuri was out there with her team. He was scared, scared that the storm would kill her...

He walked out and asked if there were any news. But no.

In the entry, he stared at the sand that was blown away by the wind. Suddenly, he saw a silhouette approaching, changing into Matsuri. Gaara ran to her, relieved. Without taking care of her surprise, he took her in his arms and hugged her, happy to know her in safety.


	9. Butterfly

**A new little story about Gaara and Matsuri. This one was inspired by a friend, who loves butterflies...Enjoy!**

**Butterfly**

The butterfly fluttered in front of Matsuri's eyes. It was blue, with black stripes on it's wings. Like a little kid, she observed the fragile animal flying.

"Matsuri! Come on!"

Gaara approached and saw her in contemplation wit the butterfly. She seemed so peaceful and innocent hat he stared a few minutes to her.

Suddenly, the butterfly went away to the young man and posed itself on his nose. Gaara stiffed, a bit afraid. He watched the thin wings going up and down, like it was breathing.

Then, it flow away and disappeared.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."


	10. Desert Rose

**Another one-shot! Please review. Oh and, on my profile there's a poll, please give your opinion!**

**Enjoy!**

**Desert Rose**

"What's your favorite flower?" asked Matsuri.

"Why do you ask me _that_?"

"Only curious. So what is it?"

"I don't know."

"Mine is the lotus."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Do you like flowers?"

They were watching Kankuro training with his new pupil, which was a puppeteer like him. The flower subject didn't really fit with the situation.

"Why do you ask always random questions?" he asked.

"I don't know. So, do you like flowers?"

"It depends."

"Why?"

"I love you."

Matsuri gave him a weird look.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true. I love _my_ desert rose."


	11. Shock

**Shock**

Matsuri remembered the day when Kankuro said that he was married.

They all thought that it was a practical joke, but when he made enter a young woman with beautiful black hair and gray-blue eyes, and kissed her, they knew he was serious. Temari's jaw would have fallen on the ground if it was possible, Shikamaru blinked, Gaara just stared and she...well, congratulated the young couple.

It was the same day that Gaara had asked her out, after he kissed her out of the blue.

Gaara also remembered the slap he had gotten just after that...

* * *

**I felt like updating...Yeah, yeah, I know that it's rather short. I try my best to make them a bit longer, but for the moment, I like short drabbles. So, please don't be angry with me.**

**Please, vote on the poll that you can find in my profile...I need your opinion!**


	12. Power

**Power**

"Do you miss sometimes that monster that was inside of you?" asked Matsuri right away.

"Why do you want me to miss Shukaku?"

"Well, Naruto-kun seems to be pleased to still have Kyuubi inside, so, I was curious."

"I'm glad that he's gone."

Gaara stared to the afar, and narrowed his eyes.

"It was a real poison in my life...I still can't understand why somebody would use a human being as a weapon."

"Humans loves power and are ready to do everything to have it."

"Yeah...It's horrible."

Gaara grabbed Matsuri's waist and hold her tight to him.

**Please, review? Just the Usual, some (short) one-shots I wrote about our favorite shinobi and kunochi is up!**


	13. Both

**Both**

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Gaara, Matsuri, whats up?" asked Shikamaru with his usual lazy voice.

"We were arguing about..."

"What it should be."

"What should be what?" asked the chuunin surprised.

"If we should have a boy or a girl, of course."

"Take both." answered the young man.

The Kazekage and the girl looked at each other and nodded, agreeing. Having a boy and a girl was defiantly a good idea.

"Thanks Shika."

And they walked away, continuing with making plans about their future. Shikamaru shook his head and thought:

"I should maybe have told them how troublesome two kids can be. Bah, they'll figure it out later, I guess..."

A few years later, the happy Kazekage couple had two twin girls and two new born twins: boys this time. And they couldn't be happier than they were.

* * *

Thanks to **xpainted dog**, for his great shunsui/nanao drabbles. I'm hitting a slightly annoying writers block...Does any of you have suggestions?

Review! Pretty please?


End file.
